hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman vs Robotboy
Description Robotboy vs My Life as a Teenage Robot! Young Robotic Heroes with the weirdest heads. Hey Guys I'm Hyper Anon! I'd like to give a special shoutout to my cousins for inspiring me to make this idea. So here's the story I was in a car with my cousins and they let me look at the photos on their Ipad and one of them was a Death Battle idea that had Robotboy fighting Jenny. ''' Interlude Hyper Anon:Robots. They are pretty darn awesome. '''Doge:Also they get to stay young forever like Robotboy the Robot who is a boy. Spongebob:And Jenny Wakeman aka Xj9. Doge:They are Hyper Anon and Spongebob. Hyper Anon:And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Robotboy Hyper Anon:In like 1979, Professor Moshimo graduated from an academy as an engineer and scientist. Doge:Several years later in like 1982 the Profesor decided "Hey I want to build a robot because I can!" He was literally like that! Unfortunately due to the fact that the Professor being young and lacking experience, he somehow made the robot aggressive and inhumane. The Moral is to stay in school kids before you created a living death machine! Spongebob:Then a mad scientist named Dr Kamikazi kidnapped him and programed him to be Evil. Doge:Hey atleast Dr Kamikazi was a better programer than Profesor Moshimo because he ACTUALLY programed the Robot's alliance. No Wonder the Robot decided to destroy the city and rule the world. Hyper Anon:Then The Robot got deactivated. Doge:Whoa! Robotboy was an evil destructive robot who ended up dying? I always thought he was a hero. Spongebob:Don't get us wrong that Robot was not Robotboy. That was Protoboy. Doge:Like the younger version of Protoman! Hyper Anon:Profesor Moshimo needed a new robot to save the world from Dr Kamikazi. Doge:In 2005 Profesor Moshimo who was now an old man made a robot who took the shape of a boy. That Robotic boy was approately named Robotboy. Spongebob:This time the robot was kind and nice. And was sucessfully fulley programed with Artifical Intellegence. Doge:And Artifical Chibi. But that makes sense since his builder was a Japanese Profesor. Hyper Anon:In order to teach Robotboy about Humanity before he becomes inhumane and aggressive Profesor Moshimo gave him to a boy named Tommy. Doge:Because a kid is the best teacher for humanity even though he hasn't made it through the life cycles. Spongebob:But life wasn't always playing around for Robotboy. Robotboy had to fight Dr Kamikazi. Doge:I just realized something. Robotboy is Cartoon Network Megaman! Hyper Anon:Robotboy's signature ability is his ability to fly. He has rockets in his shoes. Doge:Robotboy can fly at super speed due to his flight. He can use light vison and freeze breath. Like Robotic Superman! And he could do a combination of both called Freeze vision! Which is your handy lazer and freeze vision combined. Talk about Cold eyes. Spongebob:He has super strength due to constantly fighting robots and can lift humans with ese not to mention being cybernatic. He has Superhuman durable and can tank blows from desctructive robots and things that can easily kill humans such as decapitation. He also uses Machine Guns even though he is a robotic boy. He can also shrink himself. Doge:Like shrinking is useful. But when little cute Robotboy decides to be desctructive. He gets Super Activated. This gives him increased psychically,much bigger,a shitton of lazers, arcuracy, deadliness,destructive capability, and an arm cannon like Megaman! Also he has a killer record player. Hyper Anon:Robotboy has fought a ton of robots and defeated them, he even defeated his more aggresive brother Protoboy in a fight as well as Dr Kamikazi. However Robotboy isn't perfect, he relies on Tommy which is outside help. And he has had a history of being deactivated due limited batteries. He is vulnable to a couple liquids and can short circut and can't eat. Doge:Sucks for the little guy.But hey for a cute chibi robot you gotta give him credit. Don't be rascist be like Robotboy! He was made by a Japanese Scientists as well as being designed in a japanese style, given to an American kid, and he comes from a French Cartoon. Xj9 Hyper Anon:Nora Wakeman was a woman who was a scientist. She had a lab in her house. Doge:Oh shit, Plot twist in Dexter's Lab where Dexter's Mom finds out about his lab. Spongebob:Nora Wakeman decided to build Robots as Children. Doge:Because She was kinda old. I mean how much plastic surgery does that chick need for her to be something I can agree to go out to dinner for. Hyper Anon:Nora Wakeman's first child was a robot name XJ9. Doge:Who was designed to be a 15 year old robot for some reason. It may seem like she is 15 but She is actually 4. But the weirdest part is She acts like a teenager. They grow up so fast. Spongebob:Well XJ9 has the psychical body of a teenager and is basically designed to be a teenager. Doge:I feel bad for poor Nora dealing with a teenager and not to mention the period. Instead of blood, freaking electricity. Hyper Anon:I don't think XJ9 has female genitals. Anyway Nora decided to give XJ9 a normal name other than her robot name. Her name was Jenny. Doge:Nora was afraid people would make fun of XJ9 because Teenagers are dicks so She kept Xj9 in her house all day everyday. That lucky chick, no school! But if not being a normal teenager wasn't enough there was a giant humanoid butterfly named Vexus going around destroying shit so Xj9 had to spend her days without school kicking Vexus's ass or in this case abdomen. Spongebob:But it starts to get good. Nora decided to let Jenny go to school. Doge:Jenny was happy, which makes zero sense since school sucks. ''' Hyper Anon:Jenny is strong enough to lift 100 tons, create earthquakes by hitting, destroy meteors,faster than the fastest man alive, can react quicker than the average human, having more agility than an olympic,she has superhuman stamina which can last for hours, and superhuman senses. '''Doge:Damn was her writer trying to make her OP? All I kept hearing was Jenny is Superhuman! Anyway She has multiple different visions such as digital vision,ultraviolet vision,infarred vision, rainbow vision, heat vision,and sausage vision. This is totally damn useless but it deserves a shoutout. Spongebob: She can also fly. Doge:By blasting rockets out of all 4 limbs and even her pigtails! Teenager girls are gonna dig her hairstyle. But the best part? She is Faster than light. Take that speed of light! You are slower than a 15 year old girl! She also has a shitton of weapons because of allowance. She can't use lazers due to her writers actually being original insted of giving her the weapon every robot has but she can blast energy beams. But since that's kinda like DBZ so we are back to Square 1. ''' Hyper Anon:Jenny is covered in Titanium making her very durable. '''Doge:Talk about hard on the outside! Anyway Jenny can also extended her arms and fingers. Like Spongebob! Spongebob:Yes like me, Jenny can also shape shift into multiple forms for example a giant spider. Doge:She can also shapeshift into a lot of shit usually any shit she wants. If she can shapeshift why can't she shapeshift into a half naked sexy girl to get hotter? Hyper Anon:I know right! Jenny would probably do something like that. Anyway Jenny has pulled of amazing feats, he had fought powerful foes like giant robots,bugs,and evil mad scientists, okayyyyy. Doge:However Jenny isn't perfect. Her show got cancelled but Spongebob is better anyway. She also has a lot of teenage problems and shit. You know. Spongebob:Jenny isn't very smart and is arrogant. Doge:But you don't wanna piss off powerful robot girl who would make a good match between the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, In a Teenage Battles between both Robot and Robot fighter! Category:Death Battles